kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gantu
Gantu is an antagonist set to appear in the Lilo & Stitch-based world Deep Space who appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Gantu is a trained soldier from his world, and was sent aboard a spaceship that held a dangerous secret, Experiment 626. He later held a desperate struggle to retain the captured extraterrestrial, which crossed his story with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. He stands seven meters high and is whale-like. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' Gantu first appeared alongside the Grand Councilwoman after he reported capturing a strange being floating through space, showing her an unconscious Terra in one of the ship's prison cells. The two aliens were soon attacked by a group of Unversed, Gantu attempting to defend the Grand Councilwoman but eventually forced to flee while a recently awakened Terra took on the mysterious creatures. When Aqua arrived in Deep Space, she was captured by Gantu, who was on the search of the renegade Dr. Jumba Jookiba and Experiment 626, and branded an intruder by the massive extraterrestrial. She was then taken to the Grand Councilwoman. Gantu criticized when he told the Grand Councilwoman the ship's weapons were no match against the Unverse, Aqua was hired to eliminate them in his place, also told to search for 626 and Jumba. When the Keyblade wielder found the fugitives on the docking bay, Gantu ultimately attacked with a desire for revenge. Witnessing his attack on her security monitors, the Grand Councilwoman arrived on the docking bay after the battle between Gantu, 626, and Aqua had ended, demoting her right-hand back to Patrol status despite his protests. Having recaptured Experiment 626, who had escaped during Terra's visit and was later given a fighting chance at survival for learning about friendship during Aqua's visit, Gantu was interrupted from tormenting the small alien when an intruder was detected. He found Ventus, whom he accused of being the trespasser. Ventus explained he was merely following an Unversed that had snuck aboard the ship, Gantu calling him a liar as no other intruders had been sensed until the Grand Councilwoman's anncouncements of a monster causing the engine to go wild and out of control made him change his mind and pursue the creature. Ventus then proceeded to disobey Gantu's orders to stay put, defeating the mysterious Unversed alongside Experiment 626. Ventus and the renegade 626 affirming their friendship, Gantu then arrived in an attempt to destroy them. He was out-maneuvered, Experiment 626 escaping the ship. Appearance Gantu is gigantic, steel blue-skinned alien dressed in a sleeveless, black, captain's uniform. This uniform has red lining and a small gold badge is pinned to the left side of his chest. He also wears black gauntlets over his wrists. He has three fingers on each hand and elephant-like feet with three very short toes with black toenails. Gantu's head has some fish-like features, including a "dorsal fin" on the top and his nose-less face. He also sports two fleshy, curved "tusks" on either side of his head. His teeth are quite small and rounded and his blue eyes are slanted and lack pupils. He has a teal holster for his blaster strapped to a belt of the same color around his waist. Personality Gantu appreciates his position of authority in the the military forces of his world as a captain. He Serves no one, though his immense size and strength often causes him to underestimate those smaller than he is. Not viewing failure as an option, Gantu extraterrestrial will go to any length to ensure his missions are complete, and that underlings do as told. Fighting Style Gantu utilizes his enormous size, strength, and weapons in battle. He is able to perform devastating charging attacks, as well as fire a blaster. He can punch enemies as well as crush them, and only the combined ability of Aqua and Experiment 626, Astro Shot, can stun him. Origin In Lilo and Stitch, Captain Gantu is the main antagonist. Gantu served along side the Grand Councilwoman on Planet Turro, responsible for sentencing Dr. Jumba Jookiba to imprisonment. He was later sent aboard a spaceship set for a desert asteroid and containing Experiment 626, who was sentenced to exile. Experiment 626 escaped, much to the captain's displeasure. Gantu later was sent to earth in an effort to recapture him. Gantu failed, the Grand Councilwoman forcing his retirement. Gallery File:Color_Gantu.jpg|Aqua and Experiment 626 face off against Gantu. fr:Gantu Category:Deep Space Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Disney bosses Category:Villains Category:Disney characters